Who I Am
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: At times when she doubts her own self, he will be there to remind her who she truly is. {Lyon x Juvia} One-Shot [late birthday present for the wonderful Girl with Life Full of Anime]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not owned by me.

* * *

><p>Juvia Lockser made her way home, fuming. Normally, this wouldn't be the case, since Juvia was a very happy-go-lucky person. She had a radiating smile, as her husband often told her. It was, he kept on saying, one of the many things which made him love her so much. However, right now, she had no intention of keeping that smile, because Juvia was angry.<p>

Upon finally reaching home, she knocked on the door. Finding no answer, she knocked again. But still, there was no noise from inside which indicated someone was coming. She knocked for the last time, fed up, but had no answer again. At last, Juvia took out her house keys, frustrated, and put them in, twisting the door knob.

She opened the door and stepped inside, calling out like she usually did. "Lyon-sama! Juvia's back home!"

Once inside, Juvia took out the keys and closed the door, locking it. Carelessly throwing her shoes off, she headed upstairs. Right now, all she wanted was for Lyon to comfort her. However, once she reached her bedroom (where the door was wide open) her eyes softened.

There, sitting on her bed, was her husband with a child. She recognized the child as the daughter of Sherry, her husband's teammate, and Ren. Juvia smiled as she saw Lyon connect with the young child. He laughed along with her, almost as if he understood the one-year-old.

It was after a while that he looked away from the child, and noticed his wife by the doorway. "Juvia?"

Immediately, Juvia broke her trance as if a bucket of icy water fell upon her. Regaining herself, she walked inside the room.

"When did you arrive?" he asked, turning back to the child as he watched her play with the toys she had brought along.

"Just some while ago," Juvia told him, sitting on the bed. "Are you babysitting?"

He chuckled. "Well, Sherry needed a favor, and I had nothing to do. You don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head, smiling; a smile he returned. However, after the question he asked next, that very same smile faded.

"How was the job?"

Juvia groaned. "Ugh, please don't ask."

"From the looks of it, I guess it went bad."

She gave him a blank look. "Bad? _Bad? _It. Went. Awful!"

"Oh come on," he said, putting his hand over hers. "I'm sure you're exaggerating; it's probably because you're tired."

"But, Lyon-sama! It's not just this mission; it's all of the ones this past week! For some reason, Juvia just cannot get them right! Like, Juvia doesn't know what has happened to her lately, but every single mission she's been taking this past week has just been going terrible! Juvia doesn't get it; what is going wrong?"

"You're working too hard, that's probably the reason," he suggested.

"But, Juvia failed every single mission she took this past week. There must be something wrong with Juvia!"

"Hey, hey! Wait a second," he told her, causing her to turn at him. "How dare you talk about my wife like that?"

At his words, Juvia cracked a smile. "Lyon-sama…"

"Nope!" he shook his head. "Not a single word. My wife, the beautiful Juvia Lockser, is an amazing woman. She is strong, independent, and is very good at heart. Don't you dare say there is something wrong with her; because she is a perfect human being."

"Perfect people do not exist," Juvia stated.

"Well, this one does," he told her. Eventually, Juvia leaned in to give him a light peck on the lips, her smile still plastered onto her face.

"Thank you, Lyon-sama."

"You don't ever need to thank me," Lyon told her.

As she stared at him, Juvia got reminded of one of the many reasons she loved this man. Even in her worst days, he made her feel so strong. He made her grow confident, sure of herself. His words lightened up her day, and he made her believe who the amazing Juvia Lockser truly was. She was a person who was strong, independent, and very good at heart. All she needed was a reminder, which _he_ always gave her.

"Juvia loves you, Lyon-sama," she whispered.

"Well, Lyon-sama loves Juvia too."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: This part is for the wonderful Girl with Life Full of anime :)**

Well, how can I begin? You are, without doubt, one of my most special friends I've met here on the internet. It's been really, really amazing knowing you. You are such a great friend, and an amazing person to talk to. I always feel like you and I have so much in common!

I'll just tell you this; you are a beautiful person inside out. You have so many people who love you here, and even more in real life, I'm sure. Though I've never met you, and probably never will, I'll always be there for you if you need me. I know at times I might not be such a good friend, but I'll always care for you a lot.

Once again, you are a beautiful person, and that is a thing I want you to always remember. I hope you've enjoyed your birthday! Incredibly sorry for missing it :/

Happy (belated) Birthday! You deserve all the happiness you get in life, and even more :)


End file.
